The present invention generally relates to inter-system communication systems, and more particularly to an inter-system communication system for carrying out a high-speed communication between operating systems which operate under a virtual memory.
In general purpose computers and in small to medium scale general purpose computers in particular, there are demands to realize a high-speed communication among a plurality of operating systems because the work throughput considerably decreases due to the overhead of the virtual machine system.
Among a plurality of operating systems which operate under a virtual memory, it is necessary to realize a high-speed communication between the operating systems in order to transfer system outputs, transfer files and link data of work programs between the operating systems, such as when converting from a present operating system to a new operating system and when carrying out a distributed parallel processing between the operating systems. Conventionally, the communication among the operating systems which operated under the virtual memory is realized by actually connecting a communication unit to the virtual memory or by simulating the communication unit by a virtual machine control program.
Therefore, there is a problem in that an install (or network generation) operation must be carried out for each operating system which is to make a communication. For example, the install (or network generation) operation includes defining the communication unit, defining the network and the like. In addition, there is a problem in that the simulation of the communication unit increases the load of the virtual machine control program.